


Eruri: Angel With A Shotgun (Fanmix)

by huntress1013



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanmix, I miss erwin, M/M, Streaming, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: Another mix that used to be on 8Tracks and that I uploaded now on Mixcloud.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 3





	Eruri: Angel With A Shotgun (Fanmix)

I still love SnK for all the story arcs that came before the time jump. They were just plain amazing. I made actually quite a few mixes but I only uploaded a single mix here. I will subsequently also upload the rest.

[ ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/eruri-angel-with-a-shotgun-shingeki-no-kyojin/)

[Eruri: Angel with a Shotgun](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/eruri-angel-with-a-shotgun-shingeki-no-kyojin/)

Tracklisting  
The Cab – Angel with a Shotgun  
Eisbrecher – Herz Auf  
EGOIST – All Alone With You  
Within Temptation – Towards The End  
EPICA – Dancing In A Hurricane  
Scala & Kolacny Brothers – Kein Zurück (cover from Wolfsheim)  
Hidden Citizens – Black Clouds feat. Eivør  
Hiroyuki Sawano - ymniam-orch  
Aimer - 凍えそうな季節から -extended ver.-  
David Bowie - Heroes /Helden

As always - kudos, comments and likes are love :-)


End file.
